Satisfied
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Hamilton parody. Yang reflects on her feelings for her sister's new husband. One-shot


Satisfied

Newly weds Sora and Ruby sat down for the reception. Yang stood to give a few words for her sister and her new husband.

"Give it up for the maid of honor, Yang Xiao Long."

 _A toast to the groom_

 _To the groom_

 _To the groom_

 _To the groom~_

 _To the bride_

 _To the bride_

 _To the bride_

 _To the bride~_

 _From your sister_

 _(Yang)_

 _Who's always by your side~_

 _To your union_

Yang couldn't help but glance at Sora as she continued.

 _And the hope that you provide~_

 _May you always_

 _Be satisfied~_

Yang forced herself to blink away the tears that threatened her eyes then she thought back to the past.

 _Rewind_

 _Rewind_

 _I remember that night I just might-_

 _Rewind!_

 _I remember that night I just might-_

 _Rewind!_

 _I remember that night, I remember that-_

 _I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days. I remember fighting the heartless, trying to put them in their place. I remember rushing around as though it were a race. But Sora I'll never forget the first time I saw your face._

 _I had never been the same. Gentle eyes and but a powerful frame. And when you saved my life I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflame every part aflame, this is not a game._

" _You strike me as girl who's never been satisfied." Sora said._

 _Yang gave a mischievous smirk, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean you forget yourself."_

" _You're like me, I'm never satisfied."_

" _Is that right?"_

" _I've never been satisfied."_

" _My name is Yang Xiao Long."_

" _I'm Sora."_

" _Are you really a master?"_

" _Unimportant there's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait. Just you wait."_

 _So, so, so_

 _So this is what it feels likes to match wits_

 _With someone on your level, what the hell is the catch?_

 _It's the feeling of freedom of seeing the light,_

 _It's Nora with a key and a kite,_

 _Ya, see it right?_

 _The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes._

 _Everything we said in total agreement_

 _It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance_

 _A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance._

 _He's a bit of a flirt but I'm 'a give it a chance_

 _I asked about his status did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting he looked askance._

 _He flunked his test, he's flying by the seat of his pants._

 _Adorable, boy does he know it. A keyblade, and he knows how to use it._

 _I want to take it far away from this place_

 _Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is-_

 _ **Helpless.**_

 _And I know she is-_

 _ **Helpless**_

 _And her eyes are just-_

 _ **Helpless**_

 _And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time._

" _Where are you taking me?"_

" _I'm about to change your life."_

" _Then by all means lead the way._

 _Number one: I'm girl in a world, that within my job is to battle grimm. Remnant needs me to rely on, this duty I have to climb upon. And I'm the wild girl, to be strong in this wild world. And Sora has to come and go, tell me something I didn't know._

" _Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

" _Rose?"_

" _Half-sister."_

 _Number two: I'm already dedicated to finding my mom. So that's why I'd_

 _Wouldn't be able to focus on a relationship, so I've set that aside. Maybe that is why_

 _I've introduced him to Ruby, now that's his bride._

 _Nice going Yang, he's right you'll never be satisfied._

" _Thank you for helping us."_

" _If it takes fighting the heartless for us to meet it would had been worth it."_

" _I'll leave you to it."_

 _Number three: I know my sister like I know my own mind_

 _You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_

 _If I tell her that I love him, she'll silently resign_

 _He'd be mine_

 _She would say, 'I'm fine'_

 _She'd be lying_

 _But when I fantasize at night it's Sora's eyes_

 _As I romanticize what might had been if I hadn't sized_

 _Him up so quickly~_

 _At least my dear Ruby's his wife…_

 _At least I keep his eyes in my life…_

Yang returns to the present. As she gives her toast.

 _To the groom!_

 _To the groom_

 _To the groom_

 _To the groom~_

 _To the bride!_

 _To the bride_

 _To the bride_

 _To the bride~_

 _From your sister_

 _(Yang)_

 _Who's always by your side~_

 _To your union_

 _To the hope that you provide_

 _May you always~_

 _Be satisfied._

 _And I know…_

 _She'll be happy as his bride…_

 _And I know…_

 _He'll never be satisfied_

 _I'll never be satisfied._

 **I got bored.**


End file.
